


Bee2

by Kamaete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Illustration, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palestuck Solkat!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/gifts).




End file.
